1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD backlight driving device with an isolating transformer, and more particularly, to an LCD backlight driving device using an isolating transformer to reduce the manufacturing cost of the LCD backlight driving device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 for an implementation of a prior-art LCD backlight driving device. In FIG. 1, a prior-art LCD backlight driving device 1 uses a driver transformer 11 to boost the AC signal from 400V at the primary side to 1200V at the secondary side to drive a cold cathode fluorescent lamp 12. However, in order to comply with the safety distance requirement, the driver transformer 11 must have a spacing of at least 18 mm between its primary and secondary side. Suppose one driver transformer 11 is used to drive one cold cathode fluorescent lamp 12, then the area of driving circuit board comprising a plurality of driver transformers 11 will be significantly large and therefore raise the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, the above-mentioned implementation of a prior-art LCD backlight driving device presents several shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the above-described deficiencies of prior-art LCD backlight driving device, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed an LCD backlight driving device with an isolating transformer in the present invention.